1. Field
Apparatuses and method consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a display apparatus that provides a broadcast guide user interface (UI) including a plurality of display items corresponding to broadcast contents.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic program guide (EPG) provides users of television, radio, and other media applications with continuously updated menus displaying broadcast programming or scheduling information for current programming. An EPG is an application that may be used with digital set-top boxes and television sets to list current and scheduled programs that are or will shortly be available on each channel and a short summary or commentary for each program. An EPG is the electronic equivalent of a printed television program guide.
A display apparatus may provide various types of EPG information about broadcast content. However, the EPG typically provides information about broadcast content in a standardized format based on broadcast content information provided by a broadcast company.
Recently, the number of broadcast companies and types of broadcast content has significantly increased. As a result, the standardized EPG format has a limit in providing information about numerous broadcast contents. In particular, the EPG format may provide broadcast content information for a particular time unit (for example, an hour or half hour). However, a user has difficulty in searching through programs set to be broadcast in the future or that were broadcast in the past. Therefore, a simplified easier to use EPG format is needed.